totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dziwna, mistyczna wróżka
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 2 Heidi wyszła ze swojej gwiazdorskiej, luksusowej przyczepy. Heidi: 'Witajcie ponownie! W poprzednim odcinku zapoznaliśmy się z szesnastoma nowymi uczestnikami. Narodziły się już pierwsze konflikty i przyjaźnie. Ich zadanie było bardzo proste. Musieli odnaleźć dom, w którym potem zamieszkali. Ostatecznie nietykalność na najbliższą eliminację zdobyły Bianca i Fiona. A jak dzisiaj potoczą się losy zawodników? Co dziwnego się wydarzy? I która drużyna jako pierwsza będzie musiała kogoś wyeliminować? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Noc, pokoje drużynowe Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px ''Uczestnicy nie mogli zasnąć, ponieważ Nina urządziła imprezę. Oprócz niej bawił się jeszcze tylko Dustin. W tym momencie oboje tańczyli do jakiejś piosenki. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''To jest dopiero początek gry, a już ta ruda strasznie mnie denerwuje! (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Co ona sobie myśli? Już na wstępie wkurzyła większość drużyny głośną, głupią i niepotrzebną imprezą… ''Nina zaczęła skakać po swoim łóżku głośno przy tym fałszując podczas śpiewania. Wszyscy pozostali oprócz Dustina patrzyli się na nią ze zdenerwowaniem. Po chwili Samantha rzuciła w nią poduszką. 'Samantha: '''Zamknij się w końcu i daj nam spać kretynko! Poza tym niszczysz mój cenny słuch swoim wyciem! ''Nina zeskoczyła z łóżka i z fochem wyłączyła radio. (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: '''Pff, nudziarze. Nie umieją się bawić. '''Dustin: '''I tak jest już dosyć późno… '''Nina: '''No i co z tego? Dopiero się rozkręcałam… A zresztą, bez muzyki też można. <3 ''Nina zaczęła po cichu tańczyć na środku pokoju. W tym czasie pozostali zawodnicy (już razem z Dustinem) ignorując ją mogli spokojnie zasnąć. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px U nich natomiast było już spokojniej. Spali wszyscy oprócz Fiony, która sobie medytowała siedząc na swoim łóżku. George co jakiś czas mówił coś po cichu przez sen, a Aisha leżąc na plecach machała nogami i rękami tak jakby biegła na czterech łapach. W pewnym momencie Fiona otworzyła oczy, które zrobiły się białe i w ciemności dodatkowo wydawało się jakby świeciły. Wstała i unosząc się nad ziemią zawiesiła się nogami na drzwiach. Następnie zasnęła cały czas wisząc do góry nogami. Rano W całym domu rozległ się nagły, bardzo głośny dźwięk trąbki budząc wszystkich zawodników. Podczas gdy w drużynie Duchów uczestnicy bez większych problemów zaczęli wstawać z łóżek (oprócz Fiony, która od nagłej pobudki spadła z drzwi), w drużynie UFO każdy wyglądał na niewyspanego. Następnie rozległ się przez megafon głos Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Za 10 minut widzimy się w stołówce! (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego obudziłam się wisząc na drzwiach… Pewnie znowu lunatykowałam. W ogóle wydaje mi się, że dosyć często nieświadomie robię różne dziwne rzeczy… Stołówka ''Uczestnicy usiedli przy dwóch dużych stołach drużynowych. Zawodnicy z drużyny UFO wyraźnie wyglądali tak jakby mieli gorszy nastrój od przeciwników. Po chwili przyszła Heidi w towarzystwie Ashley i Lucasa. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Jak wam minęła pierwsza noc tutaj? '''Samantha: '''Okropnie. Dzięki jednej osobie cała drużyna się nie wyspała. ''Spojrzała się złowrogo na Ninę, która nie zwróciła na to uwagi. 'Heidi: '''Cóż, najwidoczniej tylko ty masz z tym największy problem. '''Samantha: '''No heloł, muszę się wysypiać, żeby zawsze pięknie i świeżo wyglądać! '''Heidi: '''Ta, nieważne. Za moment dostaniecie śniadanie. ''Nagle odezwał się jakiś głos z kuchni. '???: '''Ktoś powiedział „śniadanie”? ''W tym samym momencie z kuchni wyszła wielka, gruba baba mająca około 50 lat. 'Heidi: '''A oto nasza nowa kucharka, Isabel. '''Isabel: '''Tak się cieszę, że mogę gotować dla tych cudownych dzieci! ^^ ''Wraz z wejściem Isabel do stołówki, wszyscy zaczęli dziwnie się na nią patrzeć. 'Isabel: '''Widzę, że już nie możecie się doczekać mojego pysznego śniadania. ''Zagwizdała i z kuchni wyszło kilku stażystów, którzy nieśli na talerzach mocno przypalone, grube naleśniki. 'Heidi: '''Ej, stażyści mogą tylko mi usługiwać! '''Isabel: '''Oj tam, oj tam, to tylko drobna pomoc. ''Po chwili każdy uczestnik miał przed sobą wielkiego, grubego i oczywiście przypalonego naleśnika. 'Bianca: '''I my mamy to zjeść? To jakiś żart? '''Samantha: '''Fuj, to musi być strasznie kaloryczne! '''Isabel: '''Dokładnie! I dzięki temu będziecie mieli dużo siły na te śmieszne zadania. Natomiast węgiel pomaga na rozwolnienie. ^^ A więc błonapetit, czy jakoś tak… ''Wróciła do kuchni. Niektórzy nadal patrzyli się w jej stronę (czyli teraz już w drzwi od kuchni) ze zdziwieniem. 'Heidi: '''Dobra… Jak już to zjecie, albo przynajmniej spróbujecie zjeść, to zapraszam przed dom. Będę tam czekać za kilkanaście minut. ''Wyszła ze stołówki razem z Ashley i Lucasem, którzy następnie razem pojawili się w pokoju zwierzeń. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: '''Ta kobieta jest, krótko mówiąc, dziwna… (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'No, poza tym skoro teraz dała im do zjedzenia takie coś, to chyba tamci nie mają co liczyć na kuchnię lepszą od tej, którą wcześniej serwował nam Chef. ''Po chwili oboje skrzywili się na myśl o tym, jakie paskudztwa kiedyś jedli. xD Uczestnicy mimo wszystko zaczęli jeść zwęglone naleśniki. Większość z nich jadła z większym lub mniejszym obrzydzeniem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: '''Te naleśniki były okropne! Ona w ogóle nie nadaje się na kucharza! (pokój zwierzeń)'Monica: 'Może wcale nie będzie z nią aż tak źle. Ale i tak jestem pewna, że producenci sporo zaoszczędzili zatrudniając ją tutaj. Na zewnątrz ''Zniesmaczeni śniadaniem zawodnicy zaczęli zbierać się przed domem. Prawie wszyscy z zaciekawieniem patrzyli się w pewnym kierunku. Po chwili przyszli Heidi, Ashley i Lucas, którzy nagle zatrzymali się i również spojrzeli zdziwieni w tę samą stronę, co uczestnicy. 'Dustin: '''Co to jest? '''Heidi: '''Jeszcze przed chwilą nie było tego tutaj! ''W tym momencie kamera pokazała na dosyć mały wóz cygański stojący w pobliżu. Wszyscy trochę się do niego zbliżyli, żeby się lepiej przyjrzeć. Wtedy nagle drzwi wozu otworzyły się i w oparach dymu wyszła czarnoskóra, nieco otyła kobieta, która była ekscentrycznie i kolorowo ubrana. 'Sophie: '''Witajcie śmiertelnicy! Nazywam się Sophie. Wy nie musicie mi się przedstawiać, gdyż jestem wróżką i wiem, jak się nazywacie. ''Tym razem wszyscy patrzyli się na Sophie z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem, niż na Isabel. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Świetnie, jeszcze większe dziwadło od tej grubej, która podobno jest kucharką… 'Sophie: '''Zanim zaczniecie zadawać pytania, ja już na nie odpowiem. Przybyłam tu po to, żeby trochę odpocząć i jednocześnie żeby coś zdobyć. ''Podeszła do Heidi. 'Sophie: '''Czuję, że chciałabyś dzisiaj niczym się nie zamęczać i spędzić większość dnia w swoim prywatnym SPA, co nie? '''Heidi: '''Yyy, ale skąd to wiesz? '''Sophie: '''No przecież jestem wróżką! Czyżbyś wątpiła w moje zdolności parapsychiczne, czy jak kto woli, psychiczne? '''Heidi: '''No teraz chyba już nie… '''Sophie: '''To świetnie! Więc idź sobie odpocząć! '''Heidi: '''Ale… '''Sophie: '''Ja bardzo chętnie zajmę się tymi dziubaskami, które czekają na zadanie! Nie musisz się o nic martwić, twoi asystenci mogą ewentualnie dopilnować kilku spraw. '''Heidi: '''No cóż… W porządku! Idę sobie wypocząć. <3 ''Pobiegła w stronę swojej prywatnej przyczepy. Pozostali cały czas nie odzywając się przyglądali się całej sytuacji z lekkim niedowierzaniem. 'Sophie: '''Okej! Zawsze chciałam coś poprowadzić. <3 A więc, jestem tu między innymi po to, żeby zdobyć pewien rzadki składnik do moich eliksirów. A skoro nadarzyła się taka okazja, wy możecie mi go znaleźć! '''Tom: '''My mamy to znaleźć, bo tobie się nie chce? '''Sophie: '''Tak. :D '''Simon: '''A czego tak dokładnie mamy szukać? '''Sophie: '''Pewnej roślinki, która rośnie samotnie na pustkowiu. Znajduje się maksymalnie jeden kilometr stąd, lecz nie powiem w którą stronę musicie iść. Wiedząc tyle powinniście sobie poradzić. Drużyna, która to znajdzie otrzyma ułatwienie w drugiej części zadania. Czuję, że jesteście gotowi, więc zacznijcie szukać! Zadanie I ''Po chwilowych naradach drużynowych, Pogromcy Duchów pobiegli w lewą stronę, natomiast Poszukiwacze UFO w prawą. 'Sophie: '''Oh, już wiem, kto wygra! ''Podeszła do niej Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Więc gdzie jest ta roślinka? '''Sophie: '''Nie powiem ci, jeszcze potem powiedziałabyś o tym któremuś z uczestników. ''Zaczęła się śmiać. 'Ashley: '''Heh, po co miałabym pomagać komuś z nich… '''Sophie: '''No właśnie, dlatego mnie to rozbawiło. ^^ ''Odeszła trochę dalej. Do Ashley podszedł Lucas. Zaczęli rozmawiać szeptem. '''Ashley: Chyba wcale nie jest taką dobrą wróżką… Lucas: 'Czyli że jednak komuś pomagasz? '''Ashley: '''Tak, mam układ z Biancą. Od dawna się z nią przyjaźnię. Tylko nikomu nie mów, jasne? '''Lucas: '''Pewnie, nie musisz się o to martwić. '''Ashley: '''To dobrze. ''Uśmiechnęła się, a następnie spojrzała się w stronę Sophie, żeby się upewnić, że nic nie słyszała. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px Aisha szła obok drużyny z nosem przy ziemi zachowując się jak pies. Natomiast Bianca i Dean próbowali dowodzić drużyną idąc na przodzie. Oczywiście chcieli być samodzielnymi kapitanami i z tego powodu zaczęli się kłócić. Pozostali wyglądali na znudzonych słuchaniem tej dwójki. 'Bianca: '''Weź się w końcu zamknij, odejdź ode mnie i daj mi w spokoju prowadzić nas do zwycięstwa! '''Dean: '''To ty powinnaś się zamknąć i się wycofać, bo tylko nam przeszkadzasz i nas opóźniasz! '''Bianca: '''Nie, to ty przeszkadzasz, bo właśnie przez takich przygłupów jak ty możemy przegrać. '''Dean: '''Więc proszę bardzo. Przynajmniej jak już zawalimy zadanie przez twoje marne dowodzenie, to będzie wiadomo którego idiotę wyrzucić jako pierwszego. A potem dzięki mnie będziemy już tylko wygrywać. '''Bianca: '''Ah tak? Jeszcze się przekonamy, które z nas jest lepszym kapitanem. '''Dean: '''Dobra! '''Bianca: '''Dobra! ''Odeszli od siebie. 'Monica: '''Nareszcie przestali… '''George: '''Eh, daleeeko jeszczeee? '''Victor: '''Wydaje mi się, że przeszliśmy już około 800 metrów. ''George spojrzał się na niego zdziwiony nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Następnie Victor spojrzał się z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem na George’a. 'Victor: '''Czyli, że niedługo przejdziemy kilometr… Jak można tego nie wiedzieć? ''George nadal patrzył się na niego ze zdziwieniem, lecz Victor postanowił już to zignorować. 'Dean: '''Więc jeśli zaraz niczego nie zobaczymy, to skręcamy w lewo. '''Bianca: '''Nie, pójdziemy w prawo! '''Dean: '''W lewo! '''Bianca: '''W prawo! '''Monica: '''Zamknijcie się w końcu! ''Bianca i Dean zmierzyli tylko wzrokiem Monicę, a następnie zaczęli iść dalej nie odzywając się. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px W tej drużynie Samantha zaczęła dowodzić innymi. Nikt nie próbował się jej sprzeciwiać, mimo że nikt nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z powodu jej rządzenia. '''Samantha: Lepiej się postarajcie i róbcie wszystko żeby wygrać to durne zadanie! Shane: No raczej... (pokój zwierzeń)Shane: Ta rządząca się księżniczka chyba z każdą chwilą robi się coraz bardziej denerwująca... Samantha: Obiecuję wam, że wywalę każdego, kto tylko będzie szkodzić tej drużynie. Nie chcę odpaść przez jakiegoś debila. Tom: Czyżby? (pokój zwierzeń)Tom: Więc uważaj księżniczko, bo jeszcze ktoś cię przechytrzy. Zamierzam zawalić dzisiejsze zadanie, a następnie zrzucić winę na kogoś innego. Moim celem mimo wszystko jest ta ruda imprezowiczka, przez którą nie mogliśmy spać tej nocy. Będę wyrzucać ich po kolei, jeden po drugim, a oni nawet nie będą wiedzieli, że ja za tym wszystkim stoję! Hahaha! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Serio? Czy on nie wie, że niektórzy zaraz za nim też będą chcieli coś powiedzieć w pokoju zwierzeń i czekając mogą wszystko usłyszeć? Zwłaszcza, gdy ten ktoś zbyt głośno mówi? No cóż, sam sobie może być winny… ''Idąc coraz dłużej uczestnicy zaczynali być coraz bardziej zmęczeni. 'Nina: '''Eh, dlaczego ciągle musimy łazić? Jestem zmęczona. Wypiłabym coś na rozbudzenie… '''Tom: '''No ciekawe dlaczego jesteś zmęczona… Czekaj, chyba już wiem. To przez twoją nocną imprezę! '''Nina: '''No sory, że chciałam być trochę towarzyska. Nie to co niektórzy… ''Spojrzała się na Harry’ego i Laurę, która natomiast wyglądała na zaskoczoną jej stwierdzeniem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: '''Nie jestem żadnym aspołecznym odludkiem! Tylko po prostu czasem brakuje mi śmiałości… '''Harry: '''Nie mam ochoty na zawieranie nowych znajomości… '''Dustin: '''Więc co tutaj w ogóle robisz? '''Harry: '''Nieważne… ''Nagle Bella zatrzymała się. 'Bella: '''Tam chyba jest ta roślina, której szukamy! ''Pokazała w prawą stronę. Samantha i Tom wyglądali na niezadowolonych. 'Samantha: '''O, właśnie miałam powiedzieć żebyśmy tam poszli. '''Shane: '''Ta, jasne. Po prostu nie chcesz, żeby ktoś inny był lepszy od ciebie. '''Samantha: '''A co ty tam możesz wiedzieć! '''Bella: '''Ja się tylko rozglądałam, przecież to nic wielkiego… '''Shane: '''No i dzięki twojej spostrzegawczości wygramy pierwsze drużynowe zadanie. ''Bella lekko się zarumieniła. Natomiast jeszcze bardziej wkurzona Samantha poszła po kwiatka. 'Tom: '(pod nosem)Trzeba było iść w lewo… 'Shane: '''Hę? Coś mówiłeś? '''Tom: '''Nic takiego… Przed wozem cygańskim ''Poszukiwacze UFO przybiegli do Sophie ze znalezioną roślinką. 'Sophie: '''Brawo! Wygraliście pierwszą część zadania! ''Radość drużyny (oprócz Toma). 'Tom: '(pod nosem)Super… 'Sophie: '''Teraz musimy chwilę poczekać na drugą drużynę. '''Bella: '''Skąd mają wiedzieć, że muszą tu przyjść? '''Sophie: '''Spokojnie, nie trzeba się o to martwić… ''Nieco później przybiegli zdezorientowani Pogromcy Duchów. 'Sophie: '''Niestety teraz przegraliście, ale nie martwcie się. Cały czas macie szansę na wygranie drugiego zadania, które i tak zdecyduje o wszystkim. '''Monica: '''Nie wiem czemu, ale nagle wszyscy poczuliśmy, że… '''Sophie: '…musicie tu wrócić? Cała drużyna pokiwała głowami. 'Sophie: '''Czyli, że moja telepatyczna wiadomość do was dotarła. ^^ ''Wszyscy patrzyli się na nią z niedowierzaniem. 'Sophie: '''No cóż, zapraszam was teraz do mojego wozu! '''Simon: '''Przecież ten wóz jest za mały, żeby nas wszystkich w środku pomieścić. '''Sophie: '''Z zewnątrz może się tak wydawać… ''Otworzyła drzwi. 'Sophie: '''No już, wchodźcie! ''Uczestnicy po kolei zaczynali wchodzić do wozu. Będąc już w środku nikt nie ukrywał zaskoczenia tym co zobaczył. Tak naprawdę wewnątrz było bardzo przestrzennie i bez problemu zmieściłoby się tam jeszcze trochę osób. Jako ostatnia weszła Sophie. Na środku pomieszczenia stały dwa duże stoły oraz na każdym z nich znajdował się wielki kocioł. Ogólnie wewnątrz było dosyć ponuro oraz panowała tam lekka mgła. 'Aisha: '''Ale tu jest super! '''George: '''No, jak w wesołym miasteczku. :D '''Fiona: '''Wyczuwam tu wielką magiczną aurę. <3 '''Victor: '''Przecież tego nie da się wyjaśnić naukowo! W tym musi być jakieś oszustwo… '''Sophie: '''Nic tu nie jest oszukane. A nauka jest dla frajerów, takich jak ty. ''Kilka osób zaczęło się z niego śmiać. 'Sophie: '''No cóż, czas zacząć wasze drugie zadanie. Jak już zauważyliście, na dwóch stołach stoją dwa kotły. Wy musicie przygotować w nich dla mnie pewien eliksir. Po bokach znajdują się również duże regały z różnymi składnikami lub też innymi eliksirami. Będziecie mogli z nich korzystać, ale bez przesady, bo to wszystko to moja cenna kolekcja. <3 '''Monica: '''Eliksir? Niby jak mamy go zrobić? ''Sophie podała jej pewną kartkę. 'Sophie: '''Tutaj macie wypisane potrzebne składniki. Natomiast wy… ''Wciągnęła drugą kartkę i podała ją Belli, którą po chwili zabrała jej Samantha. 'Sophie: '…jako że wygraliście, dostajecie dokładny opis tego, co musicie zrobić z tymi składnikami. Coś jak przepis na ciasto. ^^ Przegrana drużyna musi się domyślić co i jak trzeba zrobić. Więc… powodzenia! Zadanie II Drużyny zaczęły od szukania potrzebnych składników. Trochę zmulona Nina dopiero teraz zauważyła półki wypełnione różnymi eliksirami. 'Nina: '''OMG, dlaczego ja wcześniej nie zauważyłam tych trunków? <3 Wypiję coś i od razu będę jak nowo narodzona! ''Wzięła pierwszą lepszą buteleczkę i wypiła całą jej zawartość. 'Laura: '''Chyba nie powinnaś tego pić. Nie wiesz co to jest… '''Nina: '''Więc to nie są alkohole? W sumie nie wiem czemu, ale nagle poczułam, że… ''Upadła na podłogę zasypiając. Shane podniósł butelkę, którą upuściła upadając. 'Shane: '„Eliksir usypiający”. Brawo… Chwilę później obydwie drużyny miały już potrzebne składniki. Poszukiwacze UFO od razu przeszli do przygotowania eliksiru mając wszystkie potrzebne wskazówki, podczas gdy Pogromcy Duchów zastanawiali się od czego zacząć. 'Simon: '''Więc… od czego zaczynamy? '''Aisha: '''Może też spróbujemy kilku tych eliksirów, tak jak ta czerwonowłosa? ^^ ''Pokazała na Ninę. 'Fiona i George: '''Pewnie! <3 '''Monica: '''Ja na waszym miejscu bym nie ryzykowała… '''Victor: '''Przecież nie istnieje coś takiego jak eliksir! To są pewnie zwykłe chemiczne podróby! '''Bianca: '''Heloł, a może tak byśmy się zadaniem zajęli? No chyba że wszyscy chcecie stąd wylecieć. ''W tym czasie wszyscy Poszukiwacze UFO oprócz śpiącej Niny i Toma pracowali nad eliksirem bez większych dyskusji. Tom tylko udawał, że im pomaga. (pokój zwierzeń)'Tom: '''Dlaczego akurat my musimy mieć łatwiej?! Na szczęście mam pomysł jak mogę nam sprytnie zaszkodzić… '''Tom: '''Pokażcie tę kartkę. Chcę… coś zobaczyć. '''Samantha: '''Dobra, ale tylko na chwilę. ''Samantha podała mu kartkę. Drużyna nadal zajmowała się eliksirem nie zwracając uwagi na Toma, podczas gdy on troszkę się od nich oddalił, a następnie zgniótł kartkę i wyrzucił ją w stronę przeciwnej drużyny. Następnie nie odzywając się wrócił do reszty osób. Całą sytuację zauważyła Ashley przyglądająca się razem z Lucasem i Sophie poczynaniom drużyn. 'Ashley: '''Dobra, to było dziwne… '''Sophie: '''Ale co? '''Ashley: '''Nie, nic... '''Sophie: '''Okej. ^^ ''Ashley powoli podeszła do wyrzuconej kartki i cały czas patrząc, czy nikt jej nie widzi, podała ją Biance, która akurat stała w pobliżu próbując podejrzeć przeciwników. 'Bianca: '(szeptem) Co to jest? 'Ashley: '(szeptem) Jakiś koleś z tamtej drużyny po kryjomu to wyrzucił. Weźcie to i wygrajcie, tylko nie pokazujcie, że macie tę kartkę. 'Bianca: '(szeptem) Spoko… Bianca wróciła do drużyny, która cały czas prawie nic nie zrobiła. 'Bianca: '''Patrzcie, co znalazłam. ''Pokazała im kartkę z dokładnym opisem eliksiru. 'Monica: '''Jak im to zabrałaś? '''Bianca: '''Leżało na podłodze. Najwidoczniej oni tego nie potrzebują. Udawajmy tylko, że radzimy sobie bez tego. '''Dean: '''Niby czemu? '''Bianca: 'Żeby w razie czego nie próbowali nam tego odebrać. W tym momencie Samantha zaczęła krzyczeć na Toma. 'Samantha: '''Co to ma znaczyć, że już nie masz naszej zwycięskiej kartki?! '''Tom: '''Noo… Ktoś mi ją zabrał! '''Shane: '''Jeśli to prawda, to czemu od razu nam nie powiedziałeś? '''Tom: '''Bo… to było przed chwilą i nie zdążyłem wam jeszcze powiedzieć! '''Samantha: '''Ah tak? A kto niby ci to zabrał? '''Tom: '''Yyy… Nina! '''Bella: '''Nie kłam, przecież ona zasnęła od wypicia jednego z eliksirów. '''Tom: '''Ale… ona tylko udaje! Chce się wymigać od zadania i jednocześnie nam zaszkodzić! Nie pamiętacie już co było w nocy? Nie chciała nam dać zasnąć i przez to wszyscy jesteśmy teraz zmęczeni! ''Cała drużyna spojrzała się na leżącą Ninę, która ciągle spała. 'Shane: '''Nie wygląda to na udawanie. Zresztą możemy to sprawdzić. ''Shane podszedł do Niny i potrząsnął nią, żeby się obudziła. Tom z każdą chwilą wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego. Po chwili Nina ocknęła się. 'Nina: '''Co się stało? Znowu urwał mi się film? '''Tom: '''Nie kłam! Wiemy, że udawałaś! '''Nina: 'Że co? O czym ty w ogóle gadasz? 'Shane: '''Dobra, przestań wymyślać wymówki Tom. Powiedz tylko gdzie jest ta kartka i będzie po sprawie. '''Tom: '''Ale przecież mówiłem, że nie wiem! '''Shane: '''Nie, powiedziałeś, że Nina ją ukradła. '''Nina: '''Co powiedziałeś?! '''Tom: '''Widzicie? Wkurzyła się, bo powiedziałem prawdę. '''Nina: '''Jeśli coś ukradłam, to tylko czyjeś dziewictwo. A nie jakieś kartki. ''Tymczasem Pogromcy Duchów jak najszybciej próbowali skończyć eliksir i jednocześnie niektórzy z nich śmiali się z kłótni przeciwników. 'Bianca: '''A już myślałam, że tylko my będziemy się kłócić o takie głupie rzeczy… ''Po chwili Poszukiwacze UFO spróbowali dokończyć eliksir domyślając się lub przypominając sobie co dalej mają zrobić. Tom nadal nic nie robił, ponieważ udawał obrażonego za to, że nikt mu nie wierzy. Jakiś czas później Pogromcy Duchów odwrócili się w stronę Sophie. 'Simon: '''Skończyliśmy! '''Samantha: 'Że co?! Ale jak?! 'Sophie: '''No to sprawdzimy czy wam się udało… ''Sophie podeszła do ich stołu i zajrzała do kotła. 'Sophie: '''Hmm… '''Samantha: '''My też już za moment skończymy! '''Sophie: '''Już nie musicie. Pogromcy Duchów wygrywają! ''Radość Duchów (oraz Toma) i złość ich przeciwników. Shane zauważył uśmiech na twarzy Toma. 'Shane: '''A ty z czego się cieszysz? '''Tom: '''Ja tylko… ''Podeszła do nich Bianca. 'Bianca: '''Chyba mamy coś, co wcześniej „przypadkiem zgubiłeś”. ''Dała mu kartkę. Poszukiwacze UFO zmierzyli go wzrokiem. W tym samym momencie przyszła wypoczęta Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Oglądałam wasze poczynania na moim prywatnym telewizorku. <3 Gratulacje Duchy! Możecie iść do swojego pokoju i odpocząć. Natomiast z Poszukiwaczami UFO spotkam się na pierwszej w tym sezonie ceremonii! (pokój zwierzeń)'Tom: 'Mam wrażenie, że trochę mi nie wyszedł mój przekręt… No ale przecież nie wywalą antagonisty jako pierwszego, co nie? (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nie mam pojęcia co wydarzyło się podczas większości drugiego zadania, ale co tam. Wiem przynajmniej, że zagłosuję na tego idiotę, który próbuje zwalać na mnie winę za… w sumie to za co? Ceremonia ''Uczestnicy oraz Heidi zebrali się nieco dalej od domu, w którym mieszkają, gdzie rozstawione są ławki, podest dla prowadzącej oraz niewielka szopa. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie na pierwszej w tym sezonie ceremonii! Zresztą chyba już to mówiłam… nieważne. Jak widzicie w pobliżu stoi mała szopa, w której to będziecie głosować poprzez skreślenie zdjęcia osoby, którą chcecie wyeliminować. ''W tym momencie na ekranie pojawiły się ujęcia z głosowania uczestników. Wśród całej ósemki uczestników można było tylko zobaczyć, że Tom z dumą zagłosował na Ninę oraz Nina ze złością zamazała zdjęcie Toma. 'Heidi: '''Symbolem bezpieczeństwa są te dziwne breloczki w kształcie statku kosmicznego. A więc bezpiecznie dziś mogą się czuć… Bella, Dustin i Laura! ''Rzuciła im breloczki. 'Heidi: '''Dzisiaj też na pewno nie odpadną Harry i Shane! ''Im również rzuciła breloczki. 'Heidi: '''Oraz Samantha! '''Samantha: '''No raczej, niech nawet nie próbują mnie wywalać. ''Złapała swój breloczek. 'Heidi: '''Zagrożeni są Tom i Nina. Oboje trochę podpadliście swojej drużynie. '''Nina: '''Ja tylko próbowałam się dobrze bawić! '''Tom: '''A ja… '''Shane, Samantha, Nina, Dustin: '''Zamknij się w końcu! ''Tom przewrócił oczami. 'Heidi: '''Okej… Na przegranego zagłosowało 6 osób, więc z przewagą czterech głosów odpada… … … … ... ... '''Heidi: '''Tom! ''Rzuciła breloczek zadowolonej Ninie. 'Tom: '''Co?! Dlaczego?! '''Shane: '''Krótko mówiąc, wszyscy domyślili się jaki jesteś naprawdę. '''Tom: '''Pf, jesteście beznadziejni. '''Heidi: '''No cóż, czas się pożegnać! ''Nagle niewiadomo skąd przyleciał statek kosmiczny, który zatrzymał się nad Tomem. 'Tom: '''Co to ma być?! '' Gruby promień światła ze statku został na niego skierowany i zaczynał wciągać go do góry. 'Heidi: '''Mieliśmy okazję wypożyczyć statek kosmiczny, którym będziemy zabierać przegranych. Więc do zobaczenia! '''Tom: '''Jeszcze tego pożałujecie! Zemszczę się na was wszystkich! ''Po chwili zniknął w statku kosmicznym, który odleciał gdzieś daleko. 'Shane: '''Jakoś się go nie boję… ''Heidi odwróciła się plecami do uczestników. '''Heidi: '''Drugi odcinek dobiegł końca i pierwsza osoba została wyeliminowana! A co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Kto jako następny odleci stąd będąc porwanym przez statek kosmiczny? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata